In den Augen des Kindes
by mara7
Summary: Ein Assassinekommando Manticores. Und ein X5, der seine Befehle nicht wortwörtlich nimmt.


Titel: In den Augen des Kindes Autor: Mara Email: kargmin@yahoo.de Spoiler: wenn überhaupt, dann Seson 1+2 Rating: PG-13 Zusammenfassung: Ein Assassinekommando Manticores. Und ein X5, der seine Befehle nicht ganz wortgetreu ausführt Pairing: keins Kategoris: AU Disclaimer: Die Story gehört mir, der ganze andere Kram von DA leider nicht. A/N: Hab mal wieder was fabriziert. Weiß nicht, ob es ankommt, wenn ja, hätte ich gerne Feedback. Und wenn ihr mich von weiterer Schreiberei abhalten wollt, weil ihr wegen dieser Story die Hände über den Kopf zusammenschlagt und vor Entsetzen anfängt zu schreien, äh dann natürlich auch. Jede Form von Kritik, Lob, Buhrufen ... na ja ihr wißt schon. Einfach melden.  
In den Augen des Kindes  
  
Der Einsatztrupp schlich mit entsicherten Gewehren den dunklen Flur entlang. 5 Soldaten, in schwarzen Kampfanzügen bewegten sich beinahe synchron durch das Gebäude. Es war spät in der Nacht, und das Bürogebäude war fast leer. Abgesehen von einem Mann, der in der 3.Etagen unter Bewachung zweier Leibwächter die letzten Schritte unternahm, um eine geheime Regierungsorganisation, genannt Manticore, auffliegen zu lassen. Der Einsatztrupp hatte die Order, schnell und ohne Spuren zu hinterlassen den Mann und seine Begleiter zu töten und sämtliche Unterlagen zu vernichten. Mit Handzeichen gab der Anführer seiner Truppe die letzten Anweisungen. Mit einem bestätigendem Nicken verteilten sich die Soldaten über das Gebäude. Während zwei den Aufzug und das Treppenhaus sicherten, übernahm der Dritte die Aufgabe, die Etage nach etwaigen Putzleuten oder anderen Zeugen zu durchsuchen. Trotz gegenteiliger Informationen war eine Anwesenheit von mutmaßlichen Zeugen immer anzunehmen. Vorsicht war ihnen schon von Kindesbeinen an eingebleut worden.  
  
Mit einem leisen Plopp sprengte der Anführer das Türschloss und drang in Begleitung des vierten Soldaten ins Büro ein. Die Anwesenden hatten kaum eine Chance. Bevor die überraschten Leibwächter ihre Waffen aus dem Holster ziehen konnten, fielen sie schon mit zerdrückter Luftröhre japsend auf den Boden. Ihr Schützling hatte gerade noch genug Zeit, Angst zu empfinden, bevor er mit blutiger Kehle zu Boden sank. Die beiden Soldaten verständigten sich mit Blicken. Dann durchsuchte der Eine den Raum nach den belastenden Informationen, während sein Anführer nach draussen ging und dem wartenden Team die Anweisung gab, den Sprengstoff zu verlegen.  
  
X5-237 löschte die letzten Informationen im PC, als sein Gehör leise Geräusche auffing, die ein normaler Mensch nicht wahrgenommen hätte. Er wandte den Kopf und fixierte den Aktenschrank neben der Tür. Katzengleich erhob er sich und näherte sich mit entsicherten Gewehr der Geräuschquelle. Er riss den Schrank auf und richtete die Waffe ins Innere, bereit abzudrücken. Seine Finger krümmten sich schon am Abzug, als etwas an der leise wimmernden, in die Ecke gedrückten Gestalt ihn zögern ließ. Sein Auftrag hatte die Anweisung enthalten, jeden Augenzeugen zu eliminieren und die Ausbildung in Manticore hatte ihm kein Mitleid beigebracht. Auch nicht Kindern gegenüber. Das Gesicht des ca. 10 Jahre alten Mädchens war angstverzerrt. Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen, als sie den Mörder ihres Vaters fixierte. Dieser beugte sich jetzt, das noch blutige Messer in der Hand vor und legte das feuchte Metall an ihre Kehle. Sie starrte ihn aus weit aufgerissenen Augen an, unfähig einen Laut zu machen. Der Mann zögerte, dann entfernte er das Messer. "Verschwinde!" sagte er leise. "Geh über die Feuertreppe vor dem Fenster." Das Mädchen zögerte. Er packte sie grob an der Hand und zerrte sie aus dem Schrank heraus. "Los!" Er schubste sie auf die Feuerleiter. Das Mädchen lief endlich los. "Wenn du jemanden von dem hier erzählst, töte ich dich!" zischte es hinter ihr. "Kehre nicht nach Hause zurück, zeige keinem, dass du lebst, oder andere töten dich." Dann verließ X5-237 den Raum und nickte seinen Geschwistern zu. So leise wie sie gekommen waren, verschwanden sie wieder in der Nacht. Hinter ihnen flog das Gebäude in die Luft. Später stand in den Zeitungen, dass ein Gasleck die Explosion verursacht hatte, die den Industriemagnaten Clees und seine blinde Tochter Ines tötete.  
  
Zufrieden nickte Lydecker Renfro zu: "Sehen Sie, meine X5 hinterlassen keine Zeugen."  
  
Ende 


End file.
